


Я за тобой присмотрю

by Serenada_san



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenada_san/pseuds/Serenada_san
Summary: Ичиго впервые за долгое время чувствует чужую духовную силу и, идя по следу, находит старого знакомого. Хотя кто кого нашел - тот еще вопрос.
Kudos: 22





	1. Я за тобой присмотрю

***

Поза и неподвижность человека, распростертого на земле, недвусмысленно сообщали, что он мертв. Несмотря на это, Ичиго все равно перепроверил бы, не возвышайся рядом с телом массивная фигура, которую он видел будто через плотный полиэтилен.

Единственный на весь переулок фонарь время от времени нервно подмигивал. Ичиго наступил на его отражение в луже, медленно двинулся вперед, оглядываясь. Камер наблюдения он не увидел, с ними во всех промышленных районах было туго. Полицейский в нем отметил: плохо. Шинигами резюмировал: хорошо.

Бывший шинигами. Не важно.

Машину он оставил в соседнем квартале и дальше шел наощупь, как слепой, теряя и снова подхватывая нить, на которую ощетинивалось все его нутро. Он знал, кого найдет на другом её конце, злился из-за волнения, щекоткой касавшегося затылка, — и злился еще больше, когда след таял, оставляя ночь пустой.

Потом он увидел лежащее на сыром асфальте тело и совсем не удивился.

— Отойди от него, — посоветовал Ичиго. Он остановился метрах в трех от убитого. Руки в карманах куртки сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— А не то что? Отругаешь меня? — Гриммджо небрежно глянул на него через плечо. Ичиго понял это, хотя все еще видел его очень смутно. — Ты жалок, Куросаки. Я так, просто напоминаю.

Он вдруг проступил, как изображение на снимке, прежде всего — бьющие злой синевой глаза и ухмылка от уха до уха, и стал таким реальным, что на мгновение у Ичиго перехватило дыхание.  
Он не обратил на издевку внимания, хмуро уставился на труп.

— Где его душа? Сожрал?

— Вот еще. — Гриммджо скривился, словно ему под нос сунули кусок тухлого мяса. — Удрал куда-то. Только вряд ли далеко.

— Почему это?

— Мое шестое чувство подсказывает, что к нему скоро нагрянут ребята с нижних этажей.

Ичиго внимательнее рассмотрел мертвого, обойдя его по дуге. Средних лет мужчина в дешевом мятом костюме, лысоватый, с невыразительным круглым лицом, застывшим гримасой ужаса.

Гриммджо, будто наконец проявляя любопытство к своей жертве, тоже наклонился, слегка пнул его руку и отошел, вполне удовлетворенный.

— Мужик любил детей, если тебе интересно. Ну, в основном маленьких девчушек.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— От одной из них.

Он дернул плечом, зло сощурился, глядя в сторону, и Ичиго подумал, что так в его исполнении, кажется, выглядит смущение. Где-то в серых песках Уэко Мундо ему повстречалась потерянная душа, которую шинигами не успели увести в Общество Душ. И каким-то чудом она добралась до темного закутка в сердце Гриммджо, где ютилось сострадание. Может быть, ей он даже простил слабость.

Это незамутненное правосудие по-арранкарски должно было разозлить или хотя бы расстроить, но Ичиго смотрел на человека с неестественно вывернутой головой и вспоминал Юзу и Карин, когда они были маленькими.

— Что такое, Куросаки? Решать, кому жить, а кому нет, было веселее, пока дело касалось пустых?

— Это только тебе было весело, псих.

— Расскажи кому-нибудь другому.

— Ты не можешь являться в Генсей и убивать кого попало, — сказал Ичиго. — Даже таких, как он.

— Это еще почему? — искренне удивился Гриммджо. — И вообще, можешь не напрягаться с нравоучениями. Я все равно теперь не твоя забота.

— А чья?

Гриммджо пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, занятый бесцеремонным разглядыванием собеседника.

— Тебе хоть оружие дают на этой твоей… работе? — он выцедил слово как ругательство. — Ты без меча как голый.

Его рука плавно легла на рукоять Пантеры, которую Ичиго до этого момента то ли не мог, то ли не хотел видеть. Старые, давным-давно залеченные раны от этого клинка эхом отозвались в теле.

— Ты меня для этого ждал? Позубоскалить? — спросил он мирно. Разговаривать с ним вот так, как со старым приятелем, почему-то было совсем не странно. Как будто они не хотели убить друг друга. Как будто им обоим это едва не удалось.

— Я не ждал. Просто никуда не торопился.

— Расскажи кому-нибудь другому.

Гриммджо улыбался холодно, со знакомым блеском в глазах, но это не пугало, как могло бы. Скорее, наоборот.

— Или ждал? — он мягко качнулся с пяток на носки, пальцы скользнули по рукояти меча почти лаской. — Может, подумал, что неплохо бы закончить то, что мы начали когда-то?

— Даже если бы ты пал так низко, Гриммджо, у тебя уже была возможность. — Ичиго улыбнулся, читая подтверждение своей догадки в его лице. — Ты ею почему-то ни разу не воспользовался.

— Как я и сказал: ты жалок.

— И поэтому ты ошивался у моего дома? — он взъерошил волосы, чувствуя неуместный, особенно рядом со свежим трупом, прилив веселья. — Знаешь, а я уже почти поверил, что у меня крыша едет. Я же теперь редко могу чувствовать реяцу, особенно слабую. Но здесь гораздо спокойнее, чем в Каракуре. Я привык. Правда. Не делай такую рожу. Просто иногда… иногда мне казалось, что рядом есть что-то. Знакомое.

— Только ты думал, что это твои приятели шинигами, — ядовито сказал Гриммджо.

Он угадал наполовину. Ичиго хотелось думать, что это они.  
Но самообманом он перестал заниматься еще до окончания школы.

— Уверен, они присматривают за тобой, — не сводя с него глаз, добавил Гриммджо. — Издалека. Из уютной лаборатории, как за своей подопытной крысой.

— А ты тогда чем занимался?

— Я присматривал вблизи. — Он вдруг сделал широкий шаг, еще один, сжимая дистанцию между ними до сантиметров, отметая прошедшие годы. Ичиго не шелохнулся, остро чувствуя его присутствие, впитывая это забытое ощущение от бурлящей вокруг духовной силы. Гриммджо будто слышал его мысли, бешено улыбался и был таким же, как раньше, с их последней встречи в нем изменилась разве что одежда. Пожалуй, они с Ичиго теперь выглядели ровесниками. — Не хотел пропустить что-нибудь интересное.

— Что, например?

— Кто знает. Скажем, сейчас ты меня видишь.

— Да. И ради этого ты уже долго держишь такой высокий уровень реяцу, что странно, как в тебе еще хоть капля осталась.

— Всё те же ошибки, Куросаки. Ты меня недооцениваешь. — Его пальцы легли на горло Ичиго. Фонарь снова отчаянно замигал, вспыхивая всё ярче, и неосязаемое давление сменилось теплом кожи. Гриммджо со смешком ослабил хватку, не встречая сопротивления, большим пальцем проследил линию челюсти. — Чувствуешь?

Ичиго сглотнул, теряя частицу своей нормальной простой жизни в чужих зрачках, и перехватил его запястье, отвел в сторону.

— Ты сейчас как маяк для шинигами, ты же в курсе?

— Пусть приходят, я хоть развлекусь, — он хищно улыбнулся. — Или они уже тут? Наблюдают? Откуда тебе знать.

— Зачем ты здесь, Гриммджо?

Телефон в его кармане взорвался раздраженной трелью. Гриммджо неожиданно мягко высвободил руку и отступил, снова медленно проваливаясь в другой слой реальности, куда Ичиго теперь заглядывал лишь по гостевому пропуску.

Он сбросил звонок. Напарник, которого он оставил посреди дежурства, погнавшись за отголоском реяцу, и так уже в бешенстве, хуже не будет.

Гриммджо щелкнул пальцами, открывая невидимую для Ичиго гарганту, и в последний раз одарил презрительным взглядом лежащее на земле тело.

— Зачем ты сюда таскаешься? — не особо надеясь на ответ, спросил Ичиго.

Гриммджо пожал плечами и сказал единственное, что имело хоть какой-то смысл:

— Мне хочется.

Телефон снова сердито потребовал к себе внимания. Ичиго взглянул на экран, а через секунду рядом уже никого не было. Нить, которая привела его сюда, на мгновение натянулась — и лопнула, оставив после себя мертвую тишину.

— Алло.

— Куросаки, ты куда провалился?! Еще раз выкинешь такое…

Ичиго покорно выслушал все, что должен был выслушать, потом сообщил, что обнаружил тело, назвал адрес.  
Теперь им предстояло много бессмысленной работы в поисках убийцы. И Ичиго собирался постараться, чтобы в ходе расследования полиции стали известны кое-какие тайны их жертвы.

Еще он собирался более обстоятельно пообщаться с Гриммджо на тему его деятельности в Генсее, когда он явится в следующий раз.  
И что-то подсказывало Ичиго, что долго ждать не придется.


	2. Ищейка

***

В дальней части парка, окутанного розоватой дымкой, было слишком людно для рассвета, но при этом тихо. Где-то перекликались невидимые птицы, приятно журчал искусственный ручей, в ближайших кустах блевал паренек, заступивший на службу в прошлом месяце. Остальные работали, сосредоточенно и в основном молча, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на труп.

Усаженное на скамейку тело бросалось в глаза хотя бы потому, что у него отсутствовала голова. Пугающая пустота там, где должна начинаться шея, магнитом притягивала взгляды. С грудной клеткой тоже было не все в порядке: ребра, раскрытые, как остов затонувшего корабля, топорщились белыми осколками, а вместо легких кто-то аккуратно выложил мерзкого вида сероватый фарш. Судмедэксперт пока не делал выводов, но Ичиго готов был поручиться, что недавно фарш представлял собой внутренние органы убитого.

На всю эту чудовищную композицию время от времени падали лепестки отцветающей сакуры.

Ичиго так ушел в размышления, что не сразу заметил, как к звукам, цветам и запахам добавилось что-то еще, протиснулось в отслоившуюся реальность. Он обернулся раз, другой, третий, пока не определил точно, откуда тянется к нему настырная нить духовной силы.

— Ты там, Куросаки, увидел что-то интереснее, чем вот это? — обратился к нему судмедэксперт, расстегивая до конца рубашку на мертвеце.

Ичиго вовремя сдержался, чтобы не ляпнуть «да».

— Я отойду, — сказал он. — Нужно позвонить.

Он поднырнул под желтую ленту, достал телефон. Сквозь строй усыпанных цветами деревьев дошел до начала аллеи.

— Хватит уже. Я знаю, что ты здесь.

— Ну наконец, — ответил Гриммджо сварливо и вместе с тем довольно. Он стоял прямо перед Ичиго, спиной опираясь на толстый ствол старой сакуры.

— Утренняя пробежка? — спросил Ичиго, поднеся телефон к уху. Мимо прошла бледно-зеленая патрульная, которой не повезло первой оказаться на месте преступления.

— Пришел помедитировать. Красотища вон какая.

— Ага. Еще что-то?

Гриммджо расплылся в акульей ухмылке:

— Еще хотел сказать, что на днях прикупил мясорубку.

— Извини, эти лавры тебе не светят, — обломал его Ичиго. — У тебя на такое терпения не хватило бы. И фантазии.

— Не провоцируй меня, Куросаки. Ты о моей фантазии еще ни хрена знать не знаешь.

— Зато тебе наверняка что-то известно, — сказал Ичиго, взглядом указывая на безголовую фигуру. — Это уже третье такое убийство. Между жертвами никакой связи, ни одной зацепки нет. Он их режет, оставляет на виду, а мы, как бесполезные идиоты, ничего не можем сделать.

Гриммджо с веселым хмыком вытряхнул из волос несколько вишневых лепестков.

— Ты мог бы быть полезным идиотом, — сказал он, одарив Ичиго долгим взглядом. — Если бы постарался немного.

— Ты о чем? — спросил Ичиго. Ладонь, сжимающая ненужный телефон, вдруг взмокла.

— Напряги пару извилин. Ну, хотя бы одну, ладно уж.

— Реяцу… — выговорил Ичиго просевшим голосом. — Их убивает кто-то с высоким уровнем реяцу?

— И следы остаются на телах. Правда, держатся недолго, так что я бы на твоем месте пошевеливался.

— Но я… не могу. Ты же знаешь. — Признание очевидного факта далось ему со скрипом.

— Да всё ты, ленивая жопа, можешь, — обидно отмахнулся Гриммджо от его многолетней личной драмы. — Тебе сейчас, чтобы увидеть меня без поблажек, оставалось всего ничего. Немного концентрации.

— Ладно. Допустим, — кивнул Ичиго, внутренне уже зная, что так оно и было. Сегодня Гриммджо проступил перед ним так, словно для этого нужно было просто навести фокус. — Но твоя реяцу и следы от этого потрошителя на трупе — не одно и то же, придурок. Если у меня не получится… он убьет еще кого-нибудь.

— Убьет, — согласился Гриммджо и вдруг шагнул к нему, без улыбки, стремительно, как в бою.

Ичиго вздрогнул, машинально оглянулся на скамейку с обезглавленным телом. Заметил, что пара полицейских уже заинтересовались тем, как он тут болтает по телефону, обращаясь почему-то к дереву.

— Если ты не поможешь, Гриммджо, — негромко сказал Ичиго, сам себе до конца не веря.

— Так-так. И чего же ты хочешь? — с плохо разыгранным недоверием спросил Гриммджо, нависая над ним. — Неужели пустить меня по следу какого-то жалкого маньяка, как ищейку?

— У тебя минут двадцать уйдет. Тоже мне, проблема.

— Дело не в моем времени, Куросаки. И даже не в том, что мне плевать на того без башки и еще двоих. Дело, скорее, в другом… — Он заставил Ичиго опустить руку с телефоном, словно убрал невидимый экран между ними. — А какая мне, собственно, выгода?

— Побудешь хорошим парнем для разнообразия? — улыбнулся Ичиго. Теперь он точно выглядел как псих.

Гриммджо рассмеялся, щелкнул его по носу, и Ичиго расценил это примерно как «большей тупости я в жизни не слышал».

— Знаешь, ладно. У меня подходящее настроение для охоты, так что — почему нет? Будет тебе твой маньяк, — снисходительно сказал Гриммджо.

— Даже не попросишь за это чего-нибудь безумного?

— Попрошу. Потом. И ты, как хороший мальчик, не сможешь мне отказать.

Он улыбнулся вполне добродушно, но у Ичиго все равно волосы на затылке встали дыбом. Гриммджо, оценив эффект, кивнул и отступил, явно собираясь с места уйти в сонидо.

— Эй! — позвал Ичиго в последний момент. — Не вздумай его убивать.

— Это обойдется тебе вдвое дороже, — заявил Гриммджо.

Ичиго проследил взглядом за бледно-розовым лепестком, который подхватил с земли порыв ветра, и позволил себе пока не задаваться вопросом, во что это он такое вляпался.


End file.
